


Secret Santa Exchange Fiction Collection

by queen_insane



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: All the AU's, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, X-Ray - Freeform, vav - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_insane/pseuds/queen_insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of Three Secret Santa Exchange Fictions Including: An Achievement Hunter bend off, Vav getting into a sticky situation (with bonus angst!), and Gavin and Ray's magical Harry Potter coffee shop AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lads V Gents

**Author's Note:**

> For fidgegunkhause - may your holiday's be merry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avatar the Last Airbender AU: The Black Breegull Lads take on the Brown Boar Gents in pro-bending match. Much tea is drunk.

Burnie tapped the mic in front of him a few times, the booming sound resonating throughout the large stadium. He grinned and then cleared his throat, _“Welcome to this years pro-bending championships!”_ the stadium erupted into applause.

Next to him he heard another throat clear, “Don’t leave them hanging, asshole.”

He chuckled, Gus had never had much patience. He waited until the crowed had calmed down a bit before speaking, “This year we’ve got a bit of a treat for you, it’s the Black Breegull Lads vs the Brown Boar Gents. It’s all been leading up to this! Who will take home the title of greatest pro-bender?”

Done with the chit chat he reached under his seat and pulled out a large bottle of tea, getting bevved up before a big game was important. He took a swig. That really was the stuff.

\----

Gavin lazily hung off the locker door that Michael was currently rummaging through, “So do you think those tossers will beat us? They’ve been on a bit of a tear recently, haven’t they?”

Michael threw his water bottle into the locker and slammed the door shut. For a moment Gavin was suspended in air and then he went crashing backwards. arms failing. He was only rescued by the arms of his other teammate Ray, who helped prop him back up, “Not if Ray here brings his A-game. If he does those jerks are toast. Just try not to get knocked out early like last time.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Ray said.

“Thanks Ray.” Gavin said smiling.

“He wasn’t talking to you, loser.” 

It was well know in the world of bending that Michael and Ray were bending prodigies. Both were new to scene and had only really done this to make Gavin, who had been dreaming of pro-bending, shut up. Of course now that they had been in it for awhile they actually enjoyed it -- though neither of them would ever confess that to Gavin.

A bell went off in their dressing room.

“That’s the bell lads,” Gavin told them, “Let’s go!”

\----

On the other side of the arena in another dressing room, Jack was taking his time reading over the specs he had been given about the other team, “I think I got it!”

Geoff and Ryan turned to him, it was best not to get in Jack’s way when he was thinking up elaborate strategy. Ryan put his foot up on the bench Jack was sitting on and leaned over his shoulder to peek at the notes, “I can’t wait to hear it. Anything that makes them bleed a little is fine by me.”

This caused Geoff to chuckle, “Stop being creepy Ryan, wait for the fight, then let it all out.”

“Oh, I will.” Ryan answered him.

“So, Jack, this plan?”

The two of them listened rather intently as Jack laid the whole thing out. A few times Geoff would ask questions but for the most part it seemed like a solid plan. If everything worked out then the other team would end up defeated and they would win the prize money and the trophy. And really, Geoff couldn’t wait to spend that money on barrels and barrels of the finest tea. He had a bit of an addiction, “You did well Jack, this should crush them if it goes well.”

“Thanks, man.”

Jack folded up his notes and stood up, grabbing his gloves and pulling them on as soon as the bell rang. Ryan smiled and both Geoff and Jack knew he was getting into the mood.

“Alright ladies, let’s go kick some pro-bender ass.” 

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” 

\----

_“That’s the bell, folks! And here come our teams!”_

There was more cheering.

_“On the Black Breegull Lads, we have Team Captain Gavin!!! Quite the ladies man, but known for his kind heart, this man will bend you right to the moon!” Burnie paused to take a sip of tea, “Next up is the man known as the King of Roses, a new bender, he’s down to earth but just as powerful. Finally we have the great Mogar, a fierce and fiery man he will not let anyone stand in his way.”_

Gus looked at him disdainfully, “I can’t believe you actually do this for a living.”

“Shut up.”

Burnie leaned into the microphone, _“Next we have the Brown Boar Gents! Team Captain Geoff has a heart like a good cup of tea, but watch out, because he’ll boil over finish you off! Then it’s his right hand man Jack, sturdy and as steadfast as the ground under him, he will rock your world! And rounding out the team is Ryan, a man as crazy as the element he wields, when you get him on the field everything is up for evisceration!”_

He looked over at Gus, “You want to do the honors?”

“... Hell yeah.”

And as the second bell rang, Gus yelled, “LET THE MATCH BEGIN!” 

\----

Under him, Ray finished his final stretch at the bell went off. He instantly went into the defensive, summoning a disk of earth to block the jet of water that Geoff had sent his way. He twisted behind Michael, who used the a wall of fire provided to block the next two jabs of water sent his way. 

Next to them, Gavin was using his water to block both the disks that Jack was throwing at him from the other side of the field, and the fire that Ryan was wielding with what looked like little control, but was easily a mastery too complex to understand. He was doing well holding them off, but Ray could see that he was slowly losing ground, “You okay by yourself?”

Michael glanced over to Gavin, “Yeah, go save his dumbass.”

Ray ducked under Michael’s arms, letting Michael’s fire-wall protect him while he made his way over to where Gavin was slipping backwards. He sent out two well-timed disks of earth that sent Geoff hurling into the water behind the stage.

\----

Using Geoff’s knock-off as a distraction, Ryan quickly sent what was easily his biggest flare at Ray. Instead of using the air, he sent it along the ground, catching Ray off-balance and into the water behind the stage. He grinned -- just as planned. If they could get Ray and Michael out of play, both he and Jack could easily overpower Gavin. Unless the kid was having a good day, he was pretty easy to unsettle. 

“One down.”

Jack stared at him, “This isn’t some sort of killer novel Ryan.”

“I’m just having fun.”

Ryan easily twisted out of the way of Gavin’s water and punched two balls of fire at Gavin. He smiled when Gavin stumbled backwards, entering the last fighting zone. There was a moment that tasted a whole lot like victory -- before he felt the sharp sting of a fireball impacting his chest.. As he looked up he saw Michael take two disks of earth to his chest. Then all knew was water.

\---

Michael somehow managed to glare at Gavin,“You better win this round, moron!” He barked just moments before he hit the water below. 

Gavin turned and realized that he was very very alone. And against Jack, to whom he had lost more than a few recent one on ones. He shook his body loose. Jack sent two disks at him and he dodged both of them, looping water around the two disks and scoring a direct hit that sent Jack back into the second zone. Two disks hit by his feet and he flipped over them and sent out two more jets of water, one that Jack blocked but the other one hit it’s mark and sent him back into the final zone. 

\----

Jack hit the final zone and took a moment to gather his thoughts. He defended two of Gavin’s jets and sent out three of his own disks in answer. They traded blows like that for awhile, which is when Jack realized that he was slowly losing ground while Gavin hadn’t seemed to move at all. He felt something by his feet and he was whipped into the air and then, with one last well aimed stream of water, he was sent into pool below.

\----

_“What a match! We haven’t seen Gavin bend that well since at least the first qualifying round! Stunning footwork by Mister Free. What a knock-out! And now a word from our sponsors.”_

Burnie sat back in his chair and finished off his second cup of tea. While he drank it Gus leaned forward in his chair and spoke into the microphone, _“This game is brought to you by alpha-bender, the pill for all your pro-bending needs. Need a pick-me-up? Need a little bit more pep to your bending? Take a alpha-bender it will blow your bending away.”_

Staring at Gus, Burnie couldn’t help but laugh, “See, you call my job useless, but then I look at your job and realize mine isn’t so bad.” he went back to the microphone, _“Round two will begin shortly!”_

\----

Michael walked over to the bench where Gavin and Ray were sitting and joined them, “Good match, team. Good job, Gavin, for not totally falling apart.”

“Hey! I pulled my weight!”

“You would have been nowhere without us sacrificing our beautiful bodies to save you.”

Trying to look angry but coming off petulant, Gavin glared at Michael, “Come on guys, where’s the love?”

They both glared at Ray as the second bell sounded, “After this we are going to go for bevs and celebrate, right guys?”

Michael slung his arm around Gavin, “You bet your ass we are.”

\----

As he sat down on the bench, Ryan wrung the water out of his outfit, “Well that was unexpected.”

Geoff flopped down next to him, “The announcer was right though, he hasn’t had a game that good in awhile. Lucky asshole. Plan G then?”

Jack seemed to consider this, tilting his head and stroking his beard, “If he’s on his A game then plan G seems solid. I’ll do it. But Ryan, you really need to make sure no one escapes your flame.”

At this Ryan smiled, “Does anyone ever?”

The other two shuddered, it was times like this that they were very glad to have Ryan on their team. To face him had to be chilling. As they were trying to get over Ryan the second bell rung.

“Alright, we’ve got this, those boys are new to this game and we need to show them who really owns this terrain.” Geoff said.

\----

_“Welcome back to the second round of this exciting final match! Will the Lads win this round and take it all? Or will the Gents manage a comeback? It all comes down to this! Let’s rumble!”_

Gus passed him another jug of tea, which Burnie accepted gratefully. His voice was getting a little rough, “Thanks man.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Nothing to say?”

“Nah. I just want to see how this plays out.” Gus told him.

_“Let match two BEGIN!”_

\----

Jack quickly took up the offensive, firing five fast disks flying into Gavin’s chest, sending him tumbling into the water below. The speed at which he did it caused both Ray and Michael to stumble. Geoff had been right, while Michael and Ray were good, Gavin for the most part was what got them really heated up. For good or bad. He smirked, three against two this early in the match should prove better odds than last time. He sent two more disks at Michael who blocked with a wall of fire. Next to him, Geoff aimed a jet of water around the wall and Michael tripped back, but quickly regained his footing.

Next to him Ryan was hurling fireballs madly, but with great accuracy at Ray. Ray was doing well to counter and hold him off but he, too, was slipping backwards. Under that sort of might, who wouldn’t. He sent two more disks at Michael who stumbled backwards into the second zone.

Ryan’s next fireball hit just where it was supposed to and Ray too slid into the second zone.

\---

Ray tried to find his breath but the speed and power at which Ryan was attacking him left no room for hesitation. He was waaaay better at the slow game. Michael slid back to next to him and he looked over at his last remaining partner, “Switch?”

“Hm?”

“You haven’t had a chance to unleash mighty warrior Mogar. Switch?”

Michael didn’t need telling twice, “Hell yeah.”

The two of them weaved between each other and Michael caught Ryan’s flame, quickly turning it around himself and building it and building it until his body was surrounded by a mighty inferno. So mighty that it left a good number of audience members in awe. He shot it from the palm of his hand and the might of it sent Ryan flying backwards and off the stage. 

\----

Geoff watched Ryan get knocked off, the might of Michael’s blaze shocking even him. He and Jack turned to Ray and continued their attack but with Michael now there to provide back up and allow Ray time to get into his groove they both realized that their chances of victory had greatly diminished. But that didn’t mean that they were going to give up.

Geoff shaped his water into sharp whips and started to batter at the large wall of fire that Michael continued to use to shield Ray from both him and Jack. 

Jack too began to batter on the wall that Michael had put up and they could both see it slowly cracking as Michael was driven back. 

Seeing a small chance Geoff sent a jet of water at Michael that pushed him back into the third zone, leaving Ray unprotected.

\----

Ray watched at Michael was hit backwards, but when Geoff and Jack came at him he was ready. He had studied their patterns and he dodged and blocked their next attacks with relative ease. While they were both unguarded, he summoned a circle of floating stone disks and sent five of them at Geoff and five of them at Jack. And while they were able to block the first couple, the next few all hit in quick succession, then he followed that up with two more while they were in the air. Almost as if he was juggling them.

Michael watched as they sailed back into the water.

The crowd went wild.

\----

_“THAT’S IT FOLKS! THAT’S THE GAME! TEAM LADS TAKES HOME THE CHAMPIONSHIP! WHAT A SHOW OF TEAMWORK THAT LAST ROUND HAD. WHAT A GREAT GAME THIS HAS BEEN!”_

He looked over at Gus, “I think I’m exhausted.” 

“I’m not surprised.”

\-----  
Entering the locker room, Geoff threw his gear down, “Good work guys, all of you did really well.”

“Thanks, man.” Jack said.

Ryan flopped down on the bench, “I let you guys down there. I didn’t see that little trick coming.”

Geoff shrugged, “It was pretty impressive. I’ve got the feeling that he had been storing it until the time was right.”

Jack pulled out three tumblers, filled them with tea and passed them around, “To next year?”

“To next year,” Geoff said, “And to kicking their butts all over the place.”

\----

Gavin jumped on Michael when he came back into their own locker room, “That stunt was top, Michael! You really did it!”

“No thanks to your unhelpful self,” he paused, “And get off me.”

Gavin slid down Michael slowly and grinned at Ray, “And that trick with the stones!”

“It was nothing.” Ray smirked.

“So those bevs?”

“Yes Gavin, we’ll get your dumb bevs, be quiet.”

“Brilliant.”

\----

Gus toasted Burnie, “To another year over, and another paycheck insured.”

“I hear that.”

“You want to get out of here?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

END


	2. Not Always Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-Ray and Vav Superhero AU: Vav gets badly injured and calls for help from an unexpected source.

Vav crawls along the ground, cape trailing behind him, sticky with blood. He pulls himself up along the wall and slumps against it, holding his side where the bullet hit. Sometimes -- most of the time -- fighting evil is fun. The rush he gets from saving a child or protecting innocent people… it really was something he enjoyed. But somedays, like today, being a superhero is painful. It’s a little too real; a little too horrifying. 

The Mad King had attacked a building, and before he’d had time to slow down the flames, to give X-Ray time to look through the building and see who needed saving… the second explosion hadn’t been expected. The bullet to his side as he turned to flee hadn’t been either.

Sticky fingers pulled his communication device from his belt clip. He thumbed through his contacts and eventually found one that he was sure wouldn’t be too busy during the chaos. His favorite shapeshifter. He pressed the button, “Lindsay? You there?”

There was a beat of silence and then an answer, “Yeah. Mogar’s out fighting, and someone had to protect our fortress, what’chu want?”

“Got hit in the side by The Mad King. It’s-- it’s looking a little minging.”

“Shit. He’s always been a son of a bitch.”

“Yeah. You think you could maybe come give me a lift?”

“You bet your ass I can. Just stay awake okay? And leave your communicator on so I can track you.”

“Alright.”

The line went dead and Vav stared up at the sky.

He hoped X-Ray was okay. Figured he was, he was the better fighter anyway.

END


	3. One for the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter Magical Coffee Shop AU: Gavin and Ray own a coffee shop, students from all different Hogwarts' Houses come to visit and try various magical brews.

1\. 

The bells of the shop jingled and Ray looked up from the book he was reading. Two teenagers entered the shop, faces pink from the cold. The larger one wrapped his Gryffindor scarf around his neck tightly, and the other one, a Hufflepuff by the looks of his own scarf laughed, “You don’t need to worry about that! The coffee here is magic mate. There is this one that warms you right up, your whole body! I could drink three of them, they’re that good.”

The one with red hair, the Gryffindor, grumbled, “I know you arse, it’s all you bloody talk about all day and night. The best magic coffee in all of Hogsmeade. Now are we going to do this or not?”

“Michael.” the Hufflepuff looked at him, “Come on, it’s me. I know my food.”

“I know Jack, but sometimes…” he paused, “Remember that mishap with the opening feast roast?”

But Jack, as he was now called had forgotten all about their conversation and was looking over the counter, “And how many would you like?” Gavin asked him.

“Two Instant-Warm-Up Coffees please!”

Gavin turned to the man in a red and black robe behind him, “Two Warm-Up’s Ray!”

Ray closed his book and got to work.

“Got it!”

2.

Three Girls, a blonde-short haired Hufflepuff, a red-haired Gryffindor, and blonde Ravenclaw sat around a table giggling, “It really does change your hair color! Watch!” The Ravenclaw took a sip and her hair turned bright gold.

“Holy shit, your hair is glowing. All you need is the flames behind you and you’d be right scary!” the Gryffindor said.

The Hufflepuff giggled, “Okay my turn my turn!” she took a sip, “What color did mine turn?”

“Silvery white!” the now glowing Ravenclaw told her, “Makes you look a little stuck up to tell you the truth.”

The Hufflepuff stuck her tongue out, and took another sip of her coffee.

“I guess it’s just me left.” The Gryffindor took a large gulp of her cup, “And?”

“Jet black.” The Hufflepuff told her, “Not bad. Red and black, the colors suit you.”

There was another laugh from the table and Ray joined Gavin at the counter. Ray was looking at them wistfully, a small smile on his face, “Almost reminds me of us when we were a bit plonkier.” Gavin said.

“Nah.” he paused, “And you’re still plonkier, whatever that means.”

Ray turned to go check on their current stocks in the back of the shop, obviously embarrassed to be caught staring. Gavin stayed watching the girls for a little longer, he made it a note to himself to give them all free drinks the next time they came in. That sort of fun mischief deserved rewards. 

3.

“It will really make you burp sparkles?”

Ray nodded, “It’s a bit of a Christmas special, my mates idea.”

Coming from behind the store, Gavin wiped his hands clean with a white dish rag, “And an amazing idea if I do say so myself.”

The Slytherin boy grinned, “Perfect. I take a bag of that roast then.”

Uncorking the top of the glass bottles they kept the coffee beans in Ray measured out a bag. He twisted the top of the bag to close it, and then tapped it once with his wand to make sure the beans always stayed fresh. Once that was done, he brought the bag over to the counter and then dipped his quill into the ink pot next to the register, “And whom and I making this out to?”

“J.J.”

“And what’s the plan for this?” Gavin asked, he had to know, with how excited J.J seemed. He quietly hoped it was to do a little fun. Make a little mess. 

J.J grinned, “This Gryffindor chap, not a terrible person, but a little lazy, Geoff? You don’t know him,” Gavin and Ray in fact did know him, he was a regular for their coffee that tasted like booze, something he couldn’t drink quiet yet, “he’s been riding my arse to try to get me to edit some scrolls for him. I’m going to burp in his face until he gives up on the idea.”

Next to Ray, Gavin laughed, “Kick his crev in for us!”

“Will do!”

He placed one gallon on the counter before grabbing the bag and dashing out the door. The bell chimed following his laughter, until that too faded. When he was gone Gavin looked at Ray, “I like him.”

“Of course you.”

4\. 

“Vanilla Latte.”

Sip.

“Chocolate Mocha.”

Sip.

“Hazelnut Cappuccino.”

The lanky Ravenclaw narrowed his eyes, “This isn’t magically possible.”

Ray glared at the little twerp across the counter from him, “And you are so sure of that…”

“Joel.” he glanced at the cup, “and it’s just not. It goes against the physics of magic!”

Trying to contain themselves, but failing once their eyes met Gavin and Ray burst out into laughter, “The physics of magic?”

“Oh do be kinder to the tike Gavin. He is just a boy after all.”

However the laughter didn’t seem to daunt the kid, “I’ll take five.”

Ray looked at the Ravenclaw, “Five?”

“I need to figure how this contraption works after all.”

They couldn’t argue with that.

5.

Some days were slower than others. Sometimes there wouldn’t be any customers, and Gavin and Ray would spend their day in the back of the shop laboring over new types of coffee, “What if we had one that gave them a mean rash?”

Ray laughed, “That’s terrible Gavin.” 

“But funny.” Gavin said.

“But funny.” He reached over and gave Gavin a slow kiss, “I’m glad you talked me into this.”

When he pulled back, their lips tingled with the magic of the Kiss-Me-Tingly Coffee they were currently drinking, and experimenting with. 

“I’m glad I talked you into this too.”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear upon first read, the people in number 2 were Kara, Lindsay, and Barbara. Their hair color turned into the color of their RWBY counterparts.


End file.
